Greenlee's next big story
by J.J Lambert
Summary: This story takes place after david and while dating Ryan. This isn't a Rylee prop up Greenlee get's something completly new. NEW STORY!
1. Storyline Episode 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PART ALL MY CHILDREN AT ALL! OWNER SHIP GOES TO ABC DISNEY AND SOAPNET!**

**STORYLINE EPISODE 1 **

_(Greenlee has broken up with David and went back to Ryan. Now I know a lot of people hate Rylee but this isn't a fanfic about trying to show people how they are a good couple this story is about Greenlee one day experiences symptoms that she knows all too well. The drama will unfold and ultimately Greenlee may end up in the hospital because of it. There will be some Dalee moments)_

Greenlee and Ryan are laying in there bed in the covers. Greenlee lays on the right side of the bed and Ryan on the left. They just had a wonderful moment.

Greenlee: That was amazing.

Ryan: Really?

Greenlee: Yeah, _(Greenlee sit's up right and puts her feet on the floor while still sitting on the bed. She looks out at the window and sees that it is night.) _I love this but I really need to get to Fusion.

Ryan: Greenlee, you promised me that you wouldn't go to Fusion.

Greenlee: I know but I still have a lot of work that needs to be done there.

Ryan: Bianca can handle it can't she?

Greenlee: Yeah I know that but I don't want to do that, especially to her.

Ryan: But-

Greenlee: But, I won't be long I promise. ( _Greenlee gives Ryan a peck on the cheek gets dressed in a green dress and then heads out of the door._)

AT FUSION

_(Greenlee walks in and see's Bianca [played by Christina Benet] sitting at a laptop.) _

Greenlee: Bianca?

_(Bianca looks up) _

Bianca: Hey Greenlee! (Then looks back at the computer screen.)

Greenlee: What are you doing?

Bianca: O just going over our sales from Fusions last product.

Greenlee: And?

Bianca: And there looking pretty good. I think _(Looks up at Greenlee)_ your idea was the best.

Greenlee: _(Walking up to the close hanger to hang up her brown leather jacket.) _My idea? No, your idea. You're the one who came up with the disposable kit.

Bianca: But it was you who saw it through. Look Greenlee I love how you're trying to give me the credit and all but really its ok. I think I'm just about finish.

Greenlee: Wasn't that my work? Wert you supposed to be the one who donated the money and well over saw all of that.

Bianca: Yeah well, I saw you and Ryan together in the lobby earlier today and I decided that you two needed the time together.

Greenlee: _(Walking over and taking her seat at her desk across from Bianca)_ you didn't have to do that.

Bianca: O but I must. _(Greenlee's phone rings and she picks it up.)_

Greenlee: Hello

Ryan: Hey Greenlee how's work?

Greenlee: Um well….ok I guess. Bianca had it finished for me right when I got in the door.

Ryan: That's great. So listen I have a manager coming over from the casino to talk about some things so I was wondering if you could not come home when you're done with anything else that you have to do.

Greenlee: Yeah but how long?

Ryan: An hour at least?

Greenlee: _(Something doesn't feel right to Greenlee.) _Ok sure.

Ryan: Thanks Greenlee, talk to you soon. _(Greenlee hangs up the phone. She get's up and grabs her coat.) _

Bianca: Where are you going?

Greenlee: Home.

AT RYANS APARTMENT

Ryan: So is that all?

Simon: Yes Ryan Livery it is. As long as you sign this.

Ryan: Of course. _(Ryan signs a paper and then the women get up, she trips and Ryan catches her falling onto the bed.)_

Ryan: Are you ok?

Simon: I am thanks to you. _(Ryan stares into her eyes. Greenlee opens the door. There is a long pause.)_


	2. Storyline Episode 2

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PART ALL MY CHILDREN AT ALL! OWNER SHIP GOES TO ABC DISNEY AND SOAPNET!**

**STORYLINE EPISODE 2 **

_(Greenlee has broken up with David and went back to Ryan. Now I know a lot of people hate Rylee but this isn't a fanfic about trying to show people how they are a good couple this story is about Greenlee one day experiences symptoms that she knows all too well. The drama will unfold and ultimately Greenlee may end up in the hospital because of it. There will be some Dalee moments)_

_(Greenlee stands there out of disbelief. Greenlee slams the door and runs to the elevator Ryan runs after her and encounters her.)_

Ryan: Greenlee-

Greenlee: Stay away from me Ryan.

Ryan: It isn't what you think it is.

Greenlee: O really is that it? Is that the truth? I THOUGHT YOU WERE IN LOVE WITH ME! BUT IS IT CLEAR AS DAY THAT YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE ELSE!

Ryan: That isn't true she-

Greenlee: Save it Ryan. I don't want to here it any more. I understand why you didn't want me home. You didn't want me around to witness that. To walk right into the both of you. My gut was right. _(Calming down now in a rage mood.)_ You're nothing but a LYING CHEATING BASTARD WHO DESERVES TO BURN IN HELL FOR ALL THE CRIMES YOU HAS COMITTED AGIANST HUMANITY!

Ryan: And what about you? Can you really say that you're all that innocent? Greenlee, _(Kneeling down)_ I love you Greenlee and only you. I never loved anyone else not a day in my life.

Greenlee: What about Erica? Or Madison? Or even Kendall for that matter. My best friend.

Ryan: You never forgave me?

Greenlee: I never forgot. I forgave but haven't been able to forget. How do you expect me to love you the same way that I used to love you way back then. I'm sorry Ryan but this isn't going to work_. (Greenlee walks into the elevator. Ryan catches the door as it closes but Greenlee fights him off and kicks him out.) _

AT THE PV HOSTPITAL

_(Kendall walks around in the hospital. And sees Greenlee sitting down on a bench spaced out. Kendall sits beside Greenlee.)_

Kendall: Greenlee? Are you all right?

Greenlee: _(Greenlee turns to face Kendall)_ Yeah I'm fine. What makes you think I'm not?

Kendall: I don't know maybe it's being your best friend for and worst enemy for so many years. Come on; tell me, what's wrong?

Greenlee: It's Ryan, I think I caught him with another women.

Kendall: What? Are you sure? Greenlee what did you see?

Greenlee: To tell you the truth Kendall I don't know what I saw. _(Greenlee's phone rings. She looks at the caller ID and sees that it's Ryan. She doesn't answer.)_

Kendall: You're going to have to talk to him about it some time but right now it's important to tell me or to know for that matter what you saw.

Greenlee: All I saw was Ryan on top of her.

Kendall: How do you feel about all of this?

Greenlee: To tell you the truth I don't know. I loved him, more then you would ever know.

Kendall: And now.

Greenlee: Things change; something's that you feel so strongly one day could turn out to be.

Kendall: What is it Greenlee?

Greenlee: We make choices, good or bad we have to live with them.

Kendall: Are you talking about Ryan?

_(Big long dramatic pause)_

Greenlee: I'm talking about life.

Kendall: Are you leaving him?

Greenlee: I wish I never let myself fall for him.

AT THE PARK

Greenlee: I get it now, my Relationship with Ryan. It isn't what I thought it to be. I thought I was in love with him.

Kendall: So you're telling me that you never loved him?

Greenlee: No, like I said, I loved him more then you would ever know.

Kendall: Then what is it?

Greenlee: It's a bond. _(Greenlee hears some noise in the bushes and out walks Ryan.)_

PREVIEWS

Kendall: I'll just leave you two alone.

Krystal: O My God STOP IT, STOP IT!

**I WILL UPDATE TOMMOROW**

:


End file.
